


[Grimmichi]Animal

by kuchiki_game



Category: Bleach
Genre: GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 依然是十年前（2010年左右）写的文，把标点和很多用法给改了，感觉好累啊。
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo





	[Grimmichi]Animal

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是十年前（2010年左右）写的文，把标点和很多用法给改了，感觉好累啊。

“开个聚会吧，大家一起庆祝新邻居啊。”  
一心不顾一护的抓狂，大声地抱起游子。  
“好啊好啊，我给大家做拿手的蛋糕。”  
游子也十分开心，平时一副面瘫脸的夏梨也笑着点点头，支持这次party。  
“一护啊，你怎么不笑啊！我们有个新邻居啦。”  
“啊……哈——哈——”  
干笑了两声敷衍老爸，一护瞪了眼身边的新邻居-葛力姆乔，抿起嘴表示，我家人在，不许做什么……旁边那个人倒是无所事事地掏耳朵，四下看看，还在一护的威胁眼下指指点点“啊，那是妈妈吗？很漂亮啊……你家蛮温馨的啊，除了你儿子外……”等不计其数的‘夸奖’，和一心及他家人谈得十分开心。  
“你这家伙，来干什么？”  
拉到小过道里，一护质问着眼前高大的男人。  
“……”  
还是掏耳朵，过了一会儿，男人才掏出手指吹了一下说：  
“没什么，恰巧搬到你隔壁而已……”  
“谎都不会撒一个。”  
一护恨不得吃了眼前的人。  
“你索性挖耳朵时把你脑子也挖出来得了……”  
一护一副要打架的气势，连灵压都上升地十分快。  
“哈？你怕我伤害你家人吗？”  
“不，你不是那样的人”  
把井上劫来也为了和自己在同等情况下打架的家伙，怎么会偷偷摸摸地伤害家人呢，又不是涅。  
“算你了解我，邻居以后要和睦相处啊。”  
说罢葛力姆乔笑着离开了，留下一护在胡同里撞墙解气。

“哥哥，你打鸡蛋快一个小时了，蛋花还没出来啊，你要用力搅拌……哎呀！给我吧……”  
接过哥哥手里的碗，游子完全没有注意少年一副颓废的样子。  
可恶呀，那家伙居然要当我们的邻居了。一护咬着下唇，一副受气样。  
“伯父啊，这个放在哪里？”  
葛力姆乔倒是一脸阳光的笑着和老爸说话。靠！那家伙放下东西还朝自己笑，不要脸！  
一护气呼呼的时候，游子拉着他“哥哥，我加了盐，你尝尝怎么样？”  
晃过神的一护用左手手指点了些蛋花，放在嘴里吮了起来  
“恩，可以，就这样吧……”  
虽然工作起来可以忘了那混蛋的脸，但是一护不知道，刚才穿着围裙吸手指的样子被那家伙看在眼里是多么的美味，多么咬住他的心魄，险些就流血了。

“伯父，这是从西班牙带来的酒……”  
葛力姆乔拿出一瓶洋酒，上面还有一堆看不懂的标签，让爱喝酒的一心十分高兴。  
“呵呵，洋酒啊，我得尝尝呢。”  
“你咋不从西班牙带点橄榄油呢……”  
一护小声嘟哝着，却也有一杯酒放在他面前。  
“尝尝吧……黑崎。”  
看着眼前的酒，从来滴酒不沾的一护也想拒绝。  
“原来是怕醉啊，没想到你这家伙这么不行呢。”  
“谁不行！！喝就喝！！”  
聚会上，一护一杯干了酒。  
“哥哥，还行吧……”  
游子和夏梨拉着少年，但一护晃晃悠悠愣是没倒下去  
“好，再来一杯！”  
当然，逞能的下场就是……  
“哥哥还好吧。”  
两人扶着老爸，看着葛力姆乔架着的哥哥。  
“没事的，我送他上楼，你们安置好伯父就去睡觉吧。”  
互相看了眼，两个妹妹也没管他，葛力姆乔拿着第三瓶酒，还剩下半瓶的，便送着还嚷着“我还要喝！！”的一护上了楼了。

把一护放在床上，但一护却还拉着他的袖子说想喝酒，看着他红透的脸颊，葛力姆乔忍不住了，用手指沾了些酒，伸到少年嘴边，闻到酒香的一护立即含住男人的手指，不停地吸吮了起来。  
“不会……吧，这家伙真吸了……要是我把酒涂在……”  
有了坏想法的葛力姆乔还是把这个想法压制下去了，在一护吸完酒之后自己猛喝了一口酒，然后含着这口酒吻了糊里糊涂的一护。  
“嗯哼……”  
尝到美味的酒味，一护兴奋地抱住葛力姆乔的后背，连喘气都变得暧昧，舌头之间相互缠绕，相互交换着，在把一护吃干净前把他哄好了，不然明天我会后悔的，葛力姆乔这样想着，起身擦擦嘴唇，一护还拉着他的衣服说“我想要……我要。”  
“好，既然你要的话我就给你……”  
一把翻过一护，一护觉得趴着反倒更舒服一点，慵懒地蠕动了一下，之后感觉下面一阵凉。。葛力姆乔拿起酒瓶就对准洞口直接塞了进去。  
“呜啊！！”  
一股比体温要凉的液体从后面喷涌而入，一护的酒立马醒了一半，他四下乱抓，一下抓到葛力姆乔的手了。  
“你着家伙干什么？放开我混账！！”  
因为头晕，一护做不出什么大动作，他边说边扭动着身体反抗，但那小动作对于葛力姆乔来说更加引诱他，男人舔舔嘴唇，等酒全部灌进去后野蛮地把瓶子揪出来，出来时还带着一些酒水，发出‘啵’的一声，一些液体挂在他大腿上，在男人眼里是无尽的诱惑……

“一护，你真棒啊，这么不停地诱惑我。”  
葛力姆乔低下头舔舐着他的大腿内侧。  
“谁诱惑你这混蛋。”  
一护的眼前天旋地转，但还是努力地抓着桌子。  
“看样子你很想用这个姿势呢……好吧……”  
葛力姆乔迫不及待地解开裤子，扶起一护的胯部，这个地方自己可是幻想了很久。  
“别……啊！！！！”  
一阵刺痛袭来，最柔嫩的地方被巨大的肉棒贯穿，一护抓着床单，另一手从桌子上随便拿起什么东西就要扔葛力姆乔，只可惜除了把东西扫下地外什么都没做。  
“没事的，一护，别紧张就不疼了……”  
“出来！混蛋……”抗拒着身体内的东西，一护还是在挣扎。  
“有什么怕的，又不会怀孕。”葛力姆乔托起他的腰，身体开始慢慢地做起活塞运动，随着动作的旋律，一护也从嘴角忍不住地泻出哼声。  
“恩……别，不要……”  
“不要停是吗？”  
葛力姆乔坏心地一下下顶得更深些，当睾丸打在一护后臀上时，流出的酒被撞出了啪啪的水声，一护醉酒的脸更红了，羞愧难当地咬住床单。  
“宝贝儿，一会儿会让你也舒服的。”葛力姆乔忍不住地加快了速度，当打在一护身体体内的某一点时，让害羞的一护一下子爽叫出声来。

葛力姆乔把一护的身体摁下去，从高处俯视着冲撞着，一护睁大着眼瞳咬着床单，身体内的敏感点被肆意地冲撞，摁下去的身体，分身随着冲撞在床单上摩擦，热的想释放，一护在羞耻和爽快中不停挣扎。  
男人的动作突然停下了，这让身下的一护心里凉了半截，酒醒得更多了。  
“一护，求我。”  
“？！”一护惊讶地睁大了眼睛，怎么可能！  
“你要是不求我的话……”葛力姆乔抬起他的身体，握住已经膨大的分身，开始揉搓起来。  
“啊。”好舒服好舒服。可恶，太舒服了……一护爽得眼泪都流下来，在一护马上要释放时，葛力姆乔一把捏住了阴茎末端。  
“啊！”好疼。  
“快求我，否则一会儿你自己在我面前来手的。”豹子一脸邪恶地看着他，舔舔下唇。  
“你……你个混蛋，我……就不说……”  
“真是倔强，让你说句低声下气的话都那么难。”  
葛力姆乔放开那里，低头去吻可爱的人儿，一护想躲开，但是后脑被男人的手摁住无法动弹，舌头被野蛮地卷住，亲吻，交换。  
男人还是用手为一护抚摸着，直到一护喷出白色的浆液。

舔掉手上的液体，这举动让橘发少年吓呆了，向来我行我素的野豹子居然吃他的精液……在葛力姆乔放弃似的把肉棒抽出来时，经过不小思想抗争的一护一把逮住了刚要的收回的巨物。  
“一护？”  
被一护的做法吓到了，难道他要废了自己？  
一护翻过身，闭着眼慢慢地套弄葛力姆乔的巨物。  
“只想和你在对等的情况下……”  
一护说出了在上次也是最后一次对打时的那句话……真是的，想来他让我去了一次，至少也要让他去一次，以后还是平常的关系。

“一护……”  
葛力姆乔又逮住一护的脑袋开始狂亲，亲得一护脑子一热。  
“还想要吗？”  
“要……要什么？”  
不由分说，葛力姆乔低下头，拿起一护已经软下去的阴茎，含住，亲吻，上下吸吮。  
“葛力姆乔……”  
下面又热又硬，好想要。  
“为什……为什么这样对我？你这么恨我吗？”  
居然让自己这么屈辱。  
“恨？怎么可能恨你呢？一护，这不是恋人间做的事吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我想和你永远在一起……。所以我从蓝染那里逃出来，和你在一起。”  
说着男人又开始上下摆动他的头颅，一护感觉自己是不是又酒醉了，脑袋突然变得晕晕乎乎的，五指插在男人的蓝色的头发里，头最晕的时候，忍不住，释放了出来……

“一护……”  
早上，一抹蓝色进入了视线。  
“恩，葛力姆乔……看样子昨天不是梦境呢。”本来以为自己会腰痛什么的，居然发现完全没有。  
“怎么，你昨天晚上不是……”  
“后来我没进去……你看上去精神十分不好，所以我就没继续插。”  
葛力姆乔看着他的眼睛认真地说。  
看着对方认真的样子，一护吻上了男人的嘴唇，这反常的举动让葛力姆乔吓到了。  
“葛力姆乔，我不讨厌你，从妈妈离开后我只想保护别人，只想做守护的一方，不想做被人呵护的一方，结果没想到被人抱也是这么愉悦的一件事……”  
一护摸上了葛力姆乔的腹肌，相当有弹性。  
“昨天没满足你，怎么，还想要吗？”  
葛力姆乔险些喷鼻血，他一把压倒了一护，又开始猛亲……

“好了，别亲了。”  
一护本来就昏昏沉沉的，再让男人一亲，差点挂掉。  
“怎么，一护想直接来吗？”  
“……我还是用手……”  
“用手可满足不了我……除非你给我口一个。”  
葛力姆乔坏笑着，却被一护瞪了一眼。  
“那我不管你了你自己来！！”  
“我错了一护。”  
葛力姆乔在床上像求婚一样单膝跪下，一向都很高傲的豹子王现在这么温顺，一护感到有点好笑，反而掀开毯子，露出粉红色的菊穴。  
“你来吧……”  
是不是让那酒真的灌醉了，自己一夜之间居然变了个人。葛力姆乔咽了口水，看着一护认真的脸，又看看让他心痒痒的尻穴。性欲旺盛地直接扑了过去，刚拿起自己的肉棒，敲门的声音却响了起来。  
“哥哥，哥哥，你起来了吗？爸爸姐姐都起来了，你也快点下来啊！”

早餐的桌子旁，一护和葛力姆乔尴尬地低着头，游子作为第一见证人也没明白怎么回事。在早餐之后，葛力姆乔咬着筷子，紧张地看着一护，最后吐出一句话。  
“我要回趟西班牙了。”  
对于大家来说，意思就是葛力姆乔要回趟西班牙，做点什么事情就会回来。在一护听来，就是他要回虚夜宫了，能不能回来还是另外一件事了。

自从葛力姆乔走了，一护就整天没精神，晚上注视着窗外，希望那家伙还能来。  
家人也注意到了这个情况，想尽方法向要一护高兴起来，但是……一护得的可是相思病啊。  
某天晚上，一护加课，一直学到晚上八点，学校都锁门了。可恶，要不是英语太差了。一护使劲咬着笔，老师说十点时回来一趟，如果看不见他人或者看见睡着的他，就一阵噼噼啪啪绝不留情面！  
一护确实困了，去卫生间洗了脸，等走出来时外面都黑了，已经打电话跟家人说了，一护很没精神，平常这个时候的他正在窗前相思呢。他觉得现在是时候该回教室了，于是有点跌跌撞撞地走回去，结果在教室门口差点跌倒，一个温暖的怀抱把他搂住了，一护一下子惊醒过来，这是谁？学校怎么会有人呢？  
抬眼一看，天天思念的蓝色的那个人就站在自己眼前，头部有血，嘴角也渗出血来，白色的衣服也被血染色了。  
“葛力姆乔……你……”一护心疼地看着很久不见的人，竟然全身是血地站在自己眼前。  
“我没事，一护，让我抱。”  
一护几乎满心悲伤地死死抱住他，又想到他身上肯定有伤，马上拉着。他要去见井上。  
“一护！我不着急疗伤，现在我死不了，我只要你。”葛力姆乔心疼地回抱一护，并把他拉回教室，不停地啄吻。  
“葛力姆乔，你最近……去哪了……我一直在等你……”  
一护环抱上男人的后背，继续用‘吻语’。葛力姆乔也不废话，直接撕扯一护的衣服。  
“你！伤成这样……？”  
一护气得想骂他，但最后眼泪还是流了出来。

一护被按在讲台桌上，葛力姆乔的吻已经袭击了他，死神忘记了现在的一切只想和爱的人在一起做爱做的事，于是闭眼去享受这一切。  
等等，这里是，平常上课的桌子啊，一护突然睁眼，心里咯噔一下。  
“怎么了？”葛力姆乔看看惊慌的小猫，周围没人来啊。  
“别在这里，我害羞。”一护拉拉他的袖子，示意换个地方。  
“哦，那你的位置在哪？”  
“中间行最后一个座位”一护刚说完就后悔，嚷嚷着“那里更不可以！”但是男人已经把他放在了座位上，绕到他后面，把他的阴茎拿出来不停地安抚。  
“呜呜。”一护缩在葛力姆乔怀里不停颤抖，直到身体受不了，喷出的液体数点在英语书上，也射进到了桌斗里。  
“英语啊，原来你这个不行。”  
葛力姆乔笑着沾起一点放在嘴里尝了尝，这让一护脸红得差点喷鼻血。  
“谁英语不行！Fuck！”  
一护刚要反驳，就被葛力姆乔一把堵了口，男人的舌头长驱直入，和一护的舌头卷在一起，两人的爱意在分别了这么多时间后终于会合，一护放下心来和葛力姆乔继续做。  
葛力姆乔很直接地撩下他的裤子，抬高他的双腿，这让一护的上身滑了下去，一护赶忙抓住椅子的两边防止掉下去，结果一睁眼就看见自已被抬高的腿，眼睛正好和下面水平。  
“你要干嘛？？”  
一护想推开他，但是手刚一离开，就差点滑下去，一护就不敢松手了，看着颤颤巍巍的一护，葛力姆乔邪笑着用手指慢慢地塞进那很久都没开发的地方，在里面慢慢地蠕动，一护不得不保持着这个姿势，心里把葛力姆乔骂了千百遍，刚一回来就做这种事！但是一看到葛力姆乔的伤口，一护不禁又心软了下来。  
葛力姆乔用两指轻轻掰开，当露出一点儿小口时就把早已待发的肉棒抵在那小口处，拿出两指，把分身慢慢地推进洞中。  
一护出了一身冷汗，已经很久没做了，下面都涩了。  
“一护，睁开眼睛。”  
听见那有磁性的声音，一护立即睁眼，结果一下子就看见那巨大的东西在自己的后面，还在慢慢地进入，心里突然一热，下面有种想射的感觉。  
“看着他。”  
葛力姆乔这样命令着，然后开始一进一出，才干了不多久，一护就喷发了，强大的视觉冲击让他身体一阵酥麻，结果没忍住，那液体射在葛力姆乔的腹部和虚洞里，也有一些掉到两人的结合部。  
一护痴痴地看着眼前的人，也知道即将发生什么事，抿着嘴看着他的虚洞，从虚洞里他看见了桌子上的书，心里突然一个激灵。  
“啊，葛力姆乔，要是老师回来。”  
“没事的，那就快点做完……”葛力姆乔更抬高了一护的腿，虽然很慢但是很用力地进出，一护双目半闭，昏昏沉沉地看着结合的地方，脸上感觉烫烫的。  
“那么，再换个姿势。”葛力姆乔一把抱起一护，就这还在结合的姿势就把一护抱出教室，放在楼道里。  
“你！！”万一有人回来……一护几乎是掐着葛力姆乔的胳膊，虚倒是无所谓的样子，让一护躺在地上，把他的身子折成一半，自己的下面垂直着在一护的里面，他半跪着，像打夯一般地垂直砸下，一护实在受不了了，嘴里发出了‘恩……啊……’的声音。  
在葛力姆乔的攻击下，一护没一会就晕了，最后只是感到一股热热的东西进入了身体，随后就昏倒了。

在一护睡得正香时一个书卷就打过来，直接把一护打到地上，他睁眼一看，老师正高高在上地俯视着他。  
“那么，黑崎同学，我已经警告过你了。”  
“呜呜好疼啊，老师，对不起。”  
一护正道歉时，老师拿起书看了一眼。  
“喔喔，黑崎不错嘛，正确率竟然这么高？”  
老师指着英语书上的选项，单选什么的都是正确的，但是就是这个主观题，连of都不会用吗？居然都用de，你难道学过西班牙语喽？  
西班牙语？一护记得自己连题都没做完就被葛力姆乔他。啊？等等？刚才那个，难道是梦吗？一护拿过英语书，看着上面写的作文和句子，这……这不是自己的笔迹，而且这个作文一看就不是英语的。  
难道葛力姆乔来过不是梦？  
一护干笑着说自己困得乱七八糟的，所以写成这个样子，老师也没多深究，让一护回家去了，回去后一护一晚上没睡着，缩在被子里看着外面的天空。

一护最后还是在凌晨睡着了，早上起来，觉得这是不是自己的梦？包括在学校写英语都是个梦？早上起来一点精神都没有，一护跑去买食材，在回来的路上自己还在想着，这是不是梦呢？  
快到家时，一护抬眼一看，一个熟悉的蓝色身影，穿着白色西服站在黑崎医院门前，显然他注意到了一护，正慢慢地往这里走。  
是梦吧，连我早上起来来买菜也是个梦？一护呆住了，直到他走到自己面前，戏谑地一笑。  
“怎么……看我换了身衣服都看呆了吗？？”  
“你，是……葛力姆乔？”一护仍然不敢相信，手里的袋子已经掉在地上，眼前的男人，真实地存在，在一护有感觉时，眼泪正好掉了下来，湿湿的泪水划在脸颊上，一下子唤醒了一护。  
一护扑上去一把抱紧了对方。  
“真的是你，真的是……葛力姆乔……我好想你……”  
“我也是……”  
葛力姆乔伸出手反抱住一护。  
“你的伤怎么样？”  
一护赶忙看看葛力姆乔的脸，完全没事。  
“浦原先生帮我治疗了，你放心吧。”  
葛力姆乔拿起地上的袋子，心声一护还想得真多。  
“走吧，回家去。”  
说着拉着还在云里雾里的一护进了屋子。  
“哥哥，你回来啦……啊嘞……你不是……以前那个外国来的邻居吗？”  
游子指着葛力姆乔，惊讶地嘴都合不上。  
“爸爸，葛力姆乔回来啦！”  
“啊，这不是蛤蜊木桥吗？好久不见你啊，来喝茶啊。”  
一心高兴地招呼葛力姆乔，葛力姆乔倒是也很放心地坐下，夏梨一脸淡定地坐在对面，只有一护呆呆地站在原地。  
“一护！怎么了，一人站在那。”  
一心招呼着一护，但是一护突然发觉了什么，摇摇头回到自己的屋子去了。  
“啊……我去看看。”  
葛力姆乔也突然站起身，追向一护。

“一护，等等我……”  
葛力姆乔追上去，一护已经进了自己的屋子，葛力姆乔关上门，就这样看着一护的背影。  
“葛力姆乔，我在做梦吗？”  
一护转过身，表情很木然。  
“怎么可能是做梦，一护，真的是我，昨天晚上，在学校里，你都忘了吗？”  
葛力姆乔摇摇一护。他失忆了？？？  
“真的？不是梦？那你掐我一下……”  
一护指着自己的脸，葛力姆乔有点无奈又十分好笑地掐了一护一下，破面的大力让一护疼的直流眼泪“停，停！好疼啊！”  
“信了吧？”  
葛力姆乔还在笑着掐他，结果却感觉到了手上湿乎乎的。  
“葛力……呜……你回来了……”  
一护还是难以置信  
“你走的时候，到底发生了什么？告诉我。”  
葛力姆乔认真地看着一护。  
“被追杀了，谈判破裂了，幸亏有我以前的手下，他们帮我，结果牺牲了。”  
葛力姆乔低头亲了一护的额头。  
“我还活着不就好了吗？”  
一护紧紧地抱着葛力姆乔的腰，眼泪再也控制不住。  
“笨蛋，让你觉得是做梦……”葛力姆乔一把把一护抱上床，开始吻上他的唇。

葛力姆乔控制不住地亲吻了一护，迫不及待地褪下他的裤子，一手摸着他的分身，另一手拿着自己的肉棒就要进入，但是一护很抵抗，下面在没有任何润滑的情况下进入会出血的。  
看着一护的抵抗，葛力姆乔把他翻过来，掰开他的两瓣臀部就要进入，一护想喊但是不敢，妹妹和老爸还在楼下呢，于是尽力地放松自己，直到他全部进来时，一护已经大汗淋漓了。  
身后的人毫无预警地运动起来，一护被粗糙的摩擦感疼到哭出来，使劲咬着下唇，血变成了润滑剂，滴在床单上。  
“葛力姆乔，疼……”  
葛力姆乔没有理会一护，最后使劲拍打了两下，一股暖流充满全身。  
两人再分开，一护的腿上已经有了血迹，他咬着嘴唇，看着身后的葛力姆乔，逐渐放大的脸，轻轻品味他的嘴唇。  
一周后。  
“一心大叔，有件事要跟你说。”  
葛力姆乔抱着一护的肩膀，可是一护很排斥地甩开了他的胳膊，但是对方还死气白咧地抱着他的肩膀不撒手。  
“啊，说吧，怎么了？”  
“……”  
葛力姆乔嘴里的话又咽下去了，一护也不好意思地转过头。  
“知道，你喜欢一护对不对，哈哈，我早看出来了。”  
一心大笑着，无视了两人的表情“我不反对，你们年轻人爱怎么着就怎么着吧。”  
这个鸡贼的老头……一护看了看葛力姆乔，而对方虽然很惊讶，但是逐渐地，表情又变得很温柔。  
“那好，一护交给我，你们放心吧。”葛力姆乔笑着抱紧了一护。  
在大家的议论里，同学们相互说着“一护和一个外国帅哥跑了。”但是一护不管那些，他和葛力姆乔，和家人，一直幸福地过下去，他无时不刻地等待着某一天蓝染会来袭击他们，等那时，只要打败了敌人，他们就会……  
永远地，一直，生活下去……  
于是  
END


End file.
